


Crystal Meets Chaos

by KairiSkyes123



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiSkyes123/pseuds/KairiSkyes123
Summary: (Temporary Summary - until a new one can be made)Sonic and his friends find themselves back on earth, but it's not the earth they used to know. Quite a few things have changed, looks like they are in for a new adventure...once they stop fighting each other that is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been awhile since I've posted. I'm still working on other works but I'm going to start posting my older stories on this site. But in between work, university and life the updates may be irregular, but the stories are never forgotten.
> 
> Seriously these stories and ideas of mine will not come out of my head, its like I have a cinema in my head :(

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sonic X or it’s characters only my own OCs.**

* * *

The city was dark; the gray storm clouds above gave that affect. The only light there as were flickers of the sun seeping through cracks in the sky, and the bright blue light in the tower in the middle of the city. Below in the streets there was hardly any life apart from a teenage boy and a brown dog walking towards the city’s centre.

The boy’s face could not be recognised due to him wearing a baseball cap and the hood of his white short-sleeved jacket covering it, but you could tell that he was tense about something. The dog was just about the size of a young German Shepard but it had a similar structure to a wolf, even the eyes were wolf like apart from their colour, but… the ocean-blue eyes were filled with caution. Its Hackles were raised and its ears were alert to even the slightest of the sounds.

The eerie silent atmosphere around them only made things worse for them, in that part of the city they were in it was filled with danger. They were in the warehouse district city of Valhalla.

Lately there have been reports of raptors seen in the area, and it wasn’t the safest place to be around in as of late. There have already been some attacks on kids and their partners.

The boy and his partner had to go through that area because it’s in between their destination, and the only terminal that could work at the moment.

They had to meet up with one of their friends, who were waiting for them at the city centre. So they wanted to get there as quickly as possible, they had some important issues to discuss.

“I don’t like this place, it’s too quiet” growled the wolf like dog

“I don’t like this place either, but we haven’t got much choice, and anyways where almost there” replied the boy.

They kept walking in silence for a few minutes until the dog broke it

“We shouldn’t even be here, there are too many Raptors here, and the virus might get worse here” he whined

They both stopped walking, and the boy just replied calmly

“True, but…we haven’t got the choice in the matter, and…I don’t think the virus will get worse yet”

“Oh really and how can you tell” scoffed the wary dog, looking at his partner with uncertainty and concern.

“I can’t, it’s just a feeling I guess, he he” his partner replied laughing nervously

The dog just sweat dropped at him “that doesn’t help me feel better you know”

His partner just laughed nervously again and started walking again.

The dog hurriedly trotted to his side, not wanting to leave him unprotected.

They continued walking in silence, just walking to their destination.

The boy had started to subconsciously hum a tune

One which the dog had remembered hearing on a couple of occasions.

 **Hmm…lately he has been humming that tune a lot, I wonder why though.** The dog had pondered until he was broken away from his thoughts.

“I wonder how long we’ll be here for, last time we were almost stuck here for a month, hopefully it won’t take us that long…will it” the boy asked.

“Ha-ha I wouldn’t be surprised if we get stuck here for two months, come to think of it…that always seems to be the case for us lately” the dog chuckled. “All we need now is for the only terminal to blow up now, and then it would be that case” he continued.

The boy had a faint look of worry on his face and he seemed a little bit nervous.

“Careful of what you say, you might have jinxed us now” he stated worriedly.

The dog just laughed as if what he just said was nothing, “Come on, and please don’t tell me you believe that would happen now because I said it”

The boy still looked nervous “after what we’ve been through and what’s in this dimension, I wouldn’t be surprised if you caused a jinx” he retorted

As if on cue….BOOM….an explosion coming from the direction they came from.

The boy and the dog just turned around, the dog with a look of complete horror on his face, and his right eye started to twitch in annoyance.

The boy just smirked in triumph and said to his partner “what I tell ya”

The dog just held his head down and started to walk towards their destination again, and with tail between his legs “can we just keep on walking, and pretend that this never happened” he said disheartendly.

The boy just chuckled and went to catch up with his partner

 **So it looks like we’re staying here for a little while again, better phone Grandpa and tell him we’ll be late for dinner**. The boy thought with a smile on his face, but quickly turned to a smile of sadness. **Sometimes I wonder…will everything go back to before again, ever since four years ago life was normal… up to two years ago anyway….and now will we even be able to continue living.** The boy thought sadly, he hadn’t realized that his partner had read his thought and was looking at him with worry again.

Until his partner came up to him whining and nuzzling the palm of his hand, the boy was surprised at first but then quickly smiled and petted the dog’s head and said “don’t worry about it, I am fine”

The dog just wagged his tail happily and barked, again you would have thought he was a normal dog, but his partner knew better.

And with that they continued walking, with absolutely no clue as to what or who will be dropping by anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic that I started about 4 years ago, so the characters and grammer is not the best. And there have been small edits compared to the version on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own Sonic X
> 
> Warnings: lots of OCness

In another world, there was a little bit of a……ruckus going on.

“YOU ANNOYING HEDGEHOG” a loud shout could be heard followed by a…. **‘** _BANG’_ …. explosion

A red echidna standing next to a giant green emerald just watched the scene before him

**Here we go again up to the same old same old, when will that guy give up, he’s never goi—**

He never finished his thought as he was suddenly throttled to the ground

“Oh, hey Knuckles why are you on the ground?”

Knuckles got out of his slight daze and looked up to see a blue hedgehog looking at him

“What am I doing? What are you doing, you’re the one crashing into people” he shouted, “Watch were you’re going Sonic!”

“Hey not my fault I was thrown back like a tennis ball” replied Sonic defending himself

Before Knuckles could retort a voice was heard

“Hey Sonic”

The two looked up to see a yellow two tailed fox flying in a blue plane

“Hey Tails, how you are doing” Sonic waved to his friend

Tails landed the X-Tornado near Sonic and Knuckles, and out of it came a pink hedgehog wearing a pink dress and a light brown rabbit holding a small blue creature

Sonic was soon engulfed into a tight squeeze by the pink hedgehog

“Oh, Sonic I was so worried about you, I’m so glad you’re alright”

Sonic was starting to lose oxygen “Ah Amy…c-can’t breathe…h-here” he wheezed

Amy quickly let go “Oops sorry”

“Mr Sonic what is Mr Eggman up to this time?” asked the little rabbit

“Probably what he’s normally after Cream; get all the chaos emeralds, take over the world and build his stupid Eggman Empire” replied Amy

Knuckles grunted “As if it will ever happen, he’ll always fails”

“How many chaos emeralds has Mr Eggman got?” Cream asked

“He’s got two of them already” Sonic answered

Before anybody could speak a pair of mechanical hands swooped down to grab the large emerald near them

“Ho- oh ho so you think you can forget about me, well think again”

Sonic and his friends looked up to see a large robot and in it are Eggman and his lackeys

“Eggman! Are you that desperate that you’re going after the master emerald whilst all of us are here” yelled Amy “that’s never going to work”?

“We tried telling him that, but he wouldn’t listen” replied Decoe

“He’s basically just given up with own methods and just starting to do the direct approach” joined Bocoe

“So, what? He’s just ran out of ideas” asked Tails

Bokkun laughed “ha, ha, ha yep and it’s all Sonic’s fault” “Hey!”

Sonic and Knuckles started charging at Eggman’s robot, but they were soon stopped by two other forces

Knuckles got grabbed from the air by a certain bat

“Sorry Knucklehead but you’re mine” she spoke slyly at him

“Rouge you damn bat put me down!” he yelled at her

Whereas Sonic got stopped by another hedgehog…. a supposed to be dead hedgehog

“He Shads get out of the way” Sonic told him

“I won’t let you intervene with the Doctor’s plans” refused Shadow who then started attacking Sonic

Whilst Sonic and Knuckles were occupied Amy was using her hammer to swat away Eggman’s Robot’s hands

Cream noticed something and pointed it out to Tails

“Tails look” Tails looked to see what she was pointing at and he gasped

“The missing chaos emeralds!” in Eggman’s robot was two of the chaos emeralds, the green and the yellow ones

**We need to find some way of getting them but how?** Tails thought whilst trying to come up with a plan to get back the emeralds

And at that very moment Rouge had lost her grip on Knuckles who just happened to be above Amy’s hitting range

_‘WHACK!!!’_

Knuckles had been hit and he slammed straight into Eggman’s robot, the impact had caused the two emeralds to become dislodged from the machine and they fell to the ground

Without the two gems powering up the robot it became still

“Well this can’t be good” mumbled Eggman, and his machine suddenly exploded

Knuckles, Eggman and his lackeys all crashed onto the ground and ended up in a daze, everyone else had stopped fighting to see what happened

“Doctor Eggman what just happened?” asked Bokkun

“Simple, without any chaos emeralds powering it up THIS USELESS PIECE OF JUNK EXPLODEDS WHY THE HECK DID I EVEN BUILD THIS USELESS MACHINE THAT DOES NOTHING BUT EXPLODE!!!” Eggman started kicking and punching the remains of his machine as he kept on ranting and screaming

Knuckles now out of his daze, quickly got the two emeralds next to him

“I’ve got the chaos emeralds” he shouted

“Great that means that we have four of them, but where are the other three?” wondered Tails

Amy heard some snickering and looked up to see Rouge snickering and that she was holding the purple chaos emeralds

“Hey! Give us the emerald you bat” shouted Amy

“In your dreams pinkie” Rouge stuck her tongue out and narrowly dodged a hammer being thrown at her

Shadow and Sonic had gotten back Into their fighting, Knuckles, Tails and Eggman’s robots were trying to keep the chaos emeralds away from each other, Cream and Cheese were staying away at a safe distance, Amy and Rouge were also still fighting and Eggman was still pounding at his machine

But everyone had stopped what they were doing as a small green portal opened next to the master emerald, everyone watched as a small creature came out of it

The creature looked like a white hare with antlers on its head and a tail of a cat, and around its neck was a string with a tear drop shaped crystal on the end. The portal closed behind it and the cat-hare thing just looked around confused, and as when it saw Sonic and Co it froze and looked at them warily

“Ahh…what is that?” asked Bocoe “And more importantly where did it come from?” questioned Decoe

Eggman didn’t hear them as he was more intrigued with the crystal around its neck as he got a strange but similar feeling to it

“That crystal feels similar to that of a chaos emerald, but why?” he mumbled to himself

Knuckles had similar thoughts as well as he turned to Sonic and said

“Hey Sonic, are you getting the same feeling as I am from that thing”

Sonic nodded “Yeah I am, it’s like the chaos emerald but not just one of them but it has the feeling of two or three chaos emeralds put together”

“SHADOW!”

Shadow turned his head to Eggman’s voice

“Get me that crystal I want to find out more about it and I want to find out what it is” he ordered

Shadow gave a slight nod and went straight towards the creature

Sonic saw this and he also went towards it intending to keep it away from Shadow

When the creature saw them coming near it, it panicked and started to run trying to get away from them

Everyone by then had started to try and catch the cat-hare hybrid as it had starting to run amok on Angel Island. The creature was jumping everywhere, and it was able to slip out of every one’s grasp.

It had started to jump on the robots remains whilst Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge and Eggman’s two robots were surrounding it. Its back paw slipped, and it triggered a switch on the robots remains which caused it to start shaking, along with that the crystal around the hare’s neck started to glow.

Cream, Cheese, Bokkun and Eggman had stayed back watching. There was a sudden glow around the creature and a light started to surround the ones surrounding it, the light died down and everyone looked perfectly normal apart from a slight daze.

The hare used that moment to jump away it landed near the master emerald, it had kicked Shadow in the process and a red chaos emerald slipped from his grasp. Shadow had fallen on top of Knuckles who let go of his chaos emeralds. The three emeralds landed near the bigger emerald.

Rouge decided to take the chance to grab them, but Amy noticed this and grabbed onto her, causing Rouge to let go of her own emerald.

The four emeralds laid next to each other; so far there was no reaction from them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; there was no sign of chaos control

Eggman then started to make his way towards the emeralds planning on taking them there and then, Sonic saw this and manoeuvred away from everyone else to In front of the hare and emeralds  
  
"Don't even think about it Eggman I'm not let--OWWW" he let out a yelp of surprise and slight pain as the hare did not take to well to Sonic's presence because it head butted him from behind, antlers first.  
  
Sonic crashed into Eggman and the two crashed into a nearby tree, the crash had caused something to fall off the top of the tree.  
  
It was the last chaos emerald, the cyan chaos emerald. It fell right In front of Sonic and he quickly grabbed it and was about to put with his other two chaos emeralds.  
  
...But there was a problem...he didn't have the last two emeralds  
  
Sonic quickly spun his head around trying to spot them, and when he finally did sweat drops started to form on his head  
  
"Uh oh this can't be good" he whistled out  
  
The two emeralds had joined the others and sparks were starting to form around them. Everyone all had sweat drops forming but the creature now curious about the emeralds had gone closer to them.  
  
The crystal around its neck had started to glow brighter and sparks were also coming from it, but it's wielder didn't seem to notice. When the creature became at eye level with the emeralds a brilliant light shined from the seven emeralds and the crystal.  
  
Everyone had one thought in their heads and it consisted of two words, as the bright light engulfed them  
  
 **Chaos Control**  
  


* * *

  
  
The central plaza was full of life everyone was doing their own things shopping, laughing and playing.  
  
There were many children playing by the fountain In the middle of the plaza the younger ones were all laughing as the older children were singing, there were also lots of different creatures joining in with the younger children.  
  
But all activity ceased as soon a bright light flashed around the area; everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched as the light appeared. Some of the creatures snarled and growled as they got closer towards the children as they eyed the flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you have enjoyed and please leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X
> 
> Please Enjoy!

* * *

After the flashing light appeared it quickly disappeared.

Standing in the central plaza among everyone else who was staring at the strange light, was a boy and a girl and two dogs.

The girl had turned to the boy, her long waist-length brown hair swishing to her movements.

“What do you think that was? It didn’t seem like a crystal surge or was it” she asked him

The boy just had a slight frown on his face and said “It’s not a crystal surge, and I think I have a guess as to what it was, and I am half hoping that it isn’t” the frown stayed there for a minute before turning into a smile and he gave out a small laugh.

“Oh well, this just makes things more interesting” his sentence just made the girl even more confused.

He then turned to her and said “why don’t we go and greet our new friend, who knows maybe they will want to play” he said to her with a smile.

The girl just gave a small laugh and nodded her head; her light sky-blue eyes were filled with curiosity and playfulness.

They then went towards in the east direction, which were the lights had come from with their dogs following.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

Not too far away from where the kids are heading.

There was a blue hedgehog lying on the ground next to a bridge on the banks of a river. His eyes were starting to open.

**Uhh….what happened.** Was what he was thinking as he started to sit up. He took notice of his surroundings; he guessed that he was near a city.

Sonic whistled **okay I definitely wasn’t here before, last place I was at was chasing that weird cat thingy near the Master Emerald with the others. That cat thing did something which caused that light and I wake up here, I wonder if the same thing happened to the others and there here as well.**

Sonic then started to wonder something **, I wonder if that light could that have been chaos control and if it was how exactly did it happen. Not all the chaos emeralds were together, maybe it was that crystal around that hare/cat’s neck.**

He then started to shake his head and said “ah I can’t think right now, I should go find out where I ‘am right now and try to find the others”.

And with that said he then ran off at a bit of a….slower pace then he normally did, as soon as he realized at what speed he was going at he stopped.

“What the, my speed seems slower than normal….but not by that much, my speed seems to be at just past the speed of sound, this is just getting weirder I better go find the others”

He then continued on running hurrying to find his friends, he was in such a hurry that he didn’t notice that he almost knocked over a girl.

* * *

The girl was quickly pulled back by her friend, who just seemed surprised at what just came by, all of a sudden one of the two dogs by them growled and quickly ran off in the direction that the blue hedgehog had gone off in.

The two teens and remaining dog quickly followed them.

* * *

Sonic noticed how he seemed to be entering a seemingly large abandoned construction site by the river; he went up to the highest point that was close by so he could get a good view which was a tall mountain of rubble which was very, VERY unstable and looked as if it were tipping.

But Sonic didn’t seem to notice as he was more wrapped in trying to find out where he was and where his friends were.

**Wow, this place reminds me of when I first arrived at Chris’s world apart from instead of waking up on a busy street I woke up next to a river and also I have seen not one single person here, hey who knows maybe I am back at Station Square…but if I am then…where are the people and shouldn’t there be at least a landmark or something that I’ll recognize, I mean come on its only been four months since we left I am sure nothing changed that much.**

Whilst Sonic was looking towards his left he noticed that there was something coming towards him at a fast speed.

He couldn’t get a proper look at it because it jumped very high, and had landed straight behind him. He then felt himself get pushed forward and had started sliding down the mountain of rubble.

“Whoa, what the heck was that about” he exclaimed loudly, as soon as he stopped at the bottom of the mountain h quickly looked back to see what pushed him.

What he saw was a large brown dog, with blue eyes, that seemed a little bit familiar, glaring at him with irritation and….distrust?.

The dog started to growl and quickly jumped in front of him and started to try and bit him.

This took Sonic by surprise for a second before he started to dodge backwards from the dog’s bites. **Wow those teeth sure look sharp, don’t think I would like to get bitten by them.** He thought as he saw the dog’s sharp teeth.

After he was about 15 feet away from the mountain the dog had stopped attacking, and just sat down.

“Huh?” its actions had left Sonic totally confused, all of a sudden the ground had started to shake and there was a large cracking sound.

When Sonic looked at the mountain he saw that it seemed to be collapsing and that the ground was disappearing with it. As soon the mountain had completely vanished he found himself staring to the river opening to open sea. He was very confused on what had just happened.

“Uhh…what just happened?” he asked to himself whilst blinking not believing what he had just seen.

“By the looks of it, I think he just saved your life there” replied and an unexpected reply, which caused Sonic to turn around in surprise.

What he saw were a boy and a girl and another dog similar to the one that just attacked him, but it was a pure black dog.

He couldn’t get a good look at their faces because of the direction of the sun and them also wearing hats that were covering the faces.

But he could tell what they were wearing.

The boy was wearing a white shirt with some red on the collar of it, which had a white short-sleeved hoodie jacket on top of it, faded blue jeans, red and white trainers and a baseball cap on his head. He looked to be about 16yrs old. Somehow he seemed familiar to Sonic, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

The girl’s look was like she was going to school, she had on a white school shirt, on top of it was a no-sleeved black coat that had no collar and had ended at the middle of her thighs, a dark red plaid skirt, and she was wearing back knee-high socks with light pink converse shoes. Her hair was light brown that went up to her waist and she was also wearing a white fedora with a black band around it. Sonic guessed or her to be around 14yrs old, because of how she was a little shorter than the boy.

**They don’t seem as if they could do any harm, but maybe I should be careful around those dogs because they don’t seem to be very friendly.** Sonic had thought quickly as he saw how the black dog seemed to tense a little and eyeing him up.

***bark, bark***. The sudden sound from behind and the rushing brown blur going past him. Had caused him to look back to find the brown dog from earlier to have…disappeared.

When he looked back at the kids, he sweat dropped at the sight he saw.

The brown dog had its paws up to the boy, and had started to whimper looking for attention. The tail looked as if it was about to fall off the way it was wagging as if there was no tomorrow.

**Okaay…what happened to the…scary…dog that was just behind me a minute ago.** Sonic thought while trying to find the right words to describe the dog from a minute ago.

The boy had given the dog a biscuit and petted its head. And the dog just sat back down in front of the boy looking calm…but Sonic could see it was tense about something and it seemed to have been looking at Sonic as if he were about to do something.

“Alright, so could you tell me why the ground just disappeared, and as to where the heck am I?” Sonic questioned the two children, whilst waving his hand towards the said area.

“Yea, sorry about that but this used to be a construction site but the construction had to stop, because the ground was unstable and it was on a cliff which was falling apart” replied the boy a little nervously.

“Oh, and to answer your second question you’re in the Riverside district, in North City” he continued.

“Okay thanks, but where exactly is…North City at?” asked Sonic who was grateful that the kids were helping him. Well….at least one of the kids, the girls’ just been hiding behind the boy clutching the hem of his jacket.

The boy started to rub the back of his head and said “I am afraid we can’t tell you, you’ll have to speak to Diana about that”

Now Sonic was confused, **who is this Diana person and why can’t they tell me where the city is in?**

“Okay so where can I find this Diana person?” He questioned.

The girl finally found her voice and spoke up “we’ll give her a call to pick you up”

“Why can’t you just take me to her?” Sonic questioned

She mumbled something which Sonic couldn’t hear right, but before he could ask her to speak up the boy spoke up.

“And uh….don‘t worry about the rest of your friends, Diana is already picking them up right now” the boy seemed a little nervous when he spoke

“W-wait how did you know about my friends?” Sonic questioned a bit surprised on how the boy knew about them.

The boy just held up a cell phone and said “News gets around fast here”

Sonic sweat-dropped and thought **when did he get that out?**

The girl suddenly started to tug on the boy’s jacket and whispered something to him and he nodded back to her

He then looked backed to Sonic “well we better get going, so I suggest you stay here and wait for Diana”

The girl then said “it was nice meeting you” and then suddenly took off, with the black dog following her.

The brown dog started to whine and was nudging the boy’s leg; the boy just stroked the dog behind the ear before looking back at Sonic.

“Well better follow her before she gets into trouble, it was nice seeing ya around Sonic” and then he just ran off in the direction the girl went with the brown dog following him.

“Yeah…nice seeing you too” he replied slowly, before it dawned on him.

**Hey wait a minute, I never told them my name so how did the kid know my name?**

But before he could go after them, he heard a loud engine sound. And screeching at full speed to a halt in front of him was a black jeep.

When the doors of the jeep opened, he was met with a very green faced looking group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the story and please comment :)


End file.
